


I'm Going To Save You

by Charlonely



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: MJ knew she would be in danger when she became friends with Peter, but she accepted that possibility. She never thought she would be the one having to save him.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949044
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober20





	I'm Going To Save You

“Peter are you here yet.”

MJ and Ned were sitting in Peter’s room. Ned was sitting in front of his laptop and MJ was reading. Peter was swinging on his way back to his room.

“I’m almost there.”

“Buy some pizza for us,” Michelle shouted.

“I’ll get som-” The screen went off.

MJ turned to the screen. She dropped down the book and walked to the screen.

“Peter what happened.” Ned tried to access the suit but wasn’t getting anything.

“Peter?” MJ asked. “Do you have his location?”

“I have it.” Ned looks up to MJ. “What are we going to now.”

“We’re going to get him.”

“You’re joking right.” Ned nervously laughed. “We can’t go there and get him.”

“You might not be able to.” MJ grinned. “But I can.”

“No way.”

MJ took a picture of the address and grabbed her jacket. She walked out of the room and quickly ran to the street. Ned’s protests got flooded by the sound of the streets.

She quickly ran to his last location. He was near the apartment, so she was able to get near his location. She noticed it was an alleyway. She slowly inched closer to the alley.

“You’ve been a thorn on my side.”

There was a muscular man dressed in all black. He was standing over someone. It seemed like it was Peter still in the suit.

“If you wanted to see me that bad you could have just asked.” The man punched Peter’s face.

“Shut up.”

MJ got in position. She then realized she didn’t have a concrete plan. MJ quickly set out to do something. She grabbed something out of her pocket. She looked at it and smirked.

“Hey what are you doing?” MJ shouted.

The man turned around and she threw the smoke bomb at him. Peter got the message and limped to her.

“I’ll kill you!”

MJ and Peter quickly tried to run and change his clothes. They were able to run into another alleyway and change his clothes.

When they were calm, they both stared at each other and laughed. They both walked back to the room.

“Did you just save Spider-Man?” Ned turned around in surprise.

“Yes I did, what about it?” Michelle sat back down on the bed out of breath.

“You forgot to buy a pizza.”


End file.
